Turn Left With A Twist
by xkissfromarosex
Summary: What if the Doctor had visited the Fortune Teller in 'Turn Left? What if he had become human? And who is this blond girl that tells him he has to save the world? Read and find out more. Spoilers for 'Turn Left'. Reviews are much appreciated! x
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I've had this idea on my head for a long time. What if the Doctor had been pulled in by the fortune teller on the planet Shan Shen, instead of Donna? What if he had become human?

Please read and review!

Disclaimer: Sadly, nothing is mine. Apart from the idea!

* * *

The planet Shan Shenwas alive withcolour, withbanners and streamers dangling from the many stalls that were on offer. The noise floated high above the buildings, and the place was choked by the hounds of people spilling in from all directions. The Doctor and Donna grinned at one another, while holding a large glass tumbler, filled to the brim with foam. The foam burst over, causing Donna to yelp and place it back on the stall hastily. The Doctor laughed.

"Oh go on, try it! It's lovely!" He chided her, handing her the wet glass. She stared at it hesitantly before raising it to her lips.

"If I get poisoned, I'm so blamin' you!" She warned, before taking a sip. The Doctor watched her, as a smile lit up her face. "It's lovely!"

"What did I tell you?" He grinned, taking her arm and sweeping her off to another stall. They continued on through the market, pointing out the weird and wonderful trinkets that were splayed around the bright market. Donna spotted some sparkling jewelery, and she scurried off to try it on. The Doctor sniffed, and he looked around. He began to stroll down the busy market without Donna, before a fortune teller caught his eye.

"Tell your fortune, nice man....your life foretold," She offered. The Doctor shook his head, and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Nah. I'm not into that sort of thing, but thanks anyway-"

"Oh, but you must!" The woman insisted. "Do you not want to know if you'll be happy?" The Doctor glanced back at Donna, who was currently being draped with beads and diamonds. He smiled.

"I'm already happy, thanks," He walked on, giving the mysterious woman a small smile.

"What about the others?" She called after him. He turned around and wrinkled his brow. "There have been others like this lady, yes?"

"How would you know-" He stared, but the woman raised one defiant hand.

"The reading is for free. For you," She looked at him. He sighed and shrugged.

"Oh, alright. Can't resist a bargain, me!" He grinned, following her inside the red tent. "I'm the Doctor, by the way. Just in case that helps. I don't know how this usually works," He got himself seated on a cushion and the woman took his hands. She began to trace the indents in his hands gently.

"Fascinating...you are a powerful, clever man, yes?"

"Well, I don't like to boast-"

"There is no need for boasting of any kind. Where did you first meet that red head? Your lady friend?" The woman gazed into the Doctor's eyes intently.

"You tell me," He replied with a smile.

"I see only the future. You must tell me the past. No, wait....I see..." She clamped her eyes shut, as the Doctor frowned.

"What do you see?"

"A white dress.."

"Her wedding dress. She was getting married, but it turns out that her groom was evil, so I had to stop it," The Doctor told her, and she nodded slowly.

"You are not like your lady friend. You are something much, much more. You are....a Lord of Time," She opened her eyes to catch the Doctor's reaction. He leaned forward to study her.

"And how would you know that?"

"I am clever, yes?"

"Well, I wouldn't say you were a _genius_, but-"

"What if you were human?" The woman began, as the Doctor heard a strange scuttling noise on the floor next to him. "..What if you weren't a Lord of Time? What if you were like your current lady friend? Or the one before her? Or...wait...the one before her...she was different. Still a _human," _She whispered, "But something more..." The Doctor knew who she was talking about. The woman threw her head back as she clutched the Doctor's hand tightly. "...This lady was a wolf. Not a good one. I would say she was a-"

"Bad Wolf," The Doctor muttered, his heart filling up with regret and sorrow. How did this woman know about him and his past? She said she was just a fortune teller, she could only see the future! Suddenly, his blood ran cold. Something had jumped up to his back. "What's that?"

"What's what, my dear?" The woman smirked. "What if you were human, Doctor? What if you were human? What if you were human? What if you were human?" The woman kept repeating that phrase, as the Doctor shut his eyes and tried to breath. He could feel something erupting from within. He fell unconscious, and the woman stopped her chanting. "I have done it, my master. I have made the Time Lord human." A voice from the shadows croaked a reply.

"Good. And now, we wait for the human girl."

* * *

John Smith awoke from his slumber, feeling groggy and wishing that he had another hour in bed, But it was time for work, so he got up and opened the curtains, letting the harsh light awake his girlfriend, Alex. She moaned, rubbing her eyes.

"John! What have I told you about not waking me when I am still asleep?" She asked him, sitting up. He grabbed his shirt from the wardrobe rail and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry. But some of us have to work, you know," He pointed out.

"Uh, excuse me! I do work!" She pushed her knotty brown hair back behind her ears and folded her arms defensively. "I'll have you know that sweeping up hair is hard work! All you do is sit at your office and take calls from _boring_ customers! At least I get some exercise!" John slipped on his trousers and took a look in the mirror. "Can't you stay home today? You haven't had a day off in _ages! _Please? We could stay in bed all day," She swirled a finger over the bed cover and looked at him in a way she hoped may seduce him. He shook his head and pecked her on the cheek. "But it's bleedin' Christmas eve! You gotta stay home with me and take care of me!" She pouted.

"I'm sorry. I'll be really busy today, and I can't afford to take a day off. I'll text you later though, yeah?" He waved her goodbye, and ran out of the front door, grabbing his briefcase as he went. Alex was pretty, yes, and she could be quite fun, but he didn't really love her. It was an empty shell relationship, but he didn't have the heart to dump her. Unfortunately for him, it was Christmas Eve, and he couldn't dump her out in the streets when it was supposed to be the season of love and happiness! He couldn't wait to drown his sorrows with his work friends that night. John switched his phone off, glanced at his watch and waited for the next bus.

* * *

"The next drinks are on me!" Carter stuck his hand up in the air and grinned, knowing he was stone cold drunk. The other men cheered and patted him on the back. "John, what are you 'havin'?" Carter took a swig from his nearly empty been bottle and looked at his best mate.

"Same as last time."

"What? Oh please, vodka and tonic ain't gonna get you drunk! C'mon, live a little, and stop drinkin' _ladies_drinks!" The other men laughed, as John gritted his teeth. They began to cheer him on. "Oh come on, John! It's bloody 2006! Get drunk and have a little fun!" Carter jeered. "Oh, I know what thish is about!" Carter slurred, "Thish is about Alex, ain't it! Did she tell you that me and 'er slept together last month?I was drunk, and so was she! But I tell you what...it was good!" Carter downed the beer and grinned at a fuming John. "Merry Christmas, mate!" John was about to punch him when there was a cry from outside. John looked up and ran out of the noisy pub. He was joined by many of his other workmates, including Carter. "Oh my god, wassh that?" Carter pointed up into the sky, where a huge web star flew right over the city. John's mouth gaped open.

"It's a hoax, that's what it is!" A voice piped up, and soon enough, there was a chorus of agreement.

"Yeah!"

"We ain't fallin' for that!"

"Shush!" John demanded to the crowd, as he watched the star intently. Bolts of electricity shot out of the star, and the crowd began to scream, running for their lives. Carter stayed back, as did John. But Carter hardly looked at the star. He was too busy staring at John's back. John noticed and sighed.

"Yeah, thanks. There's a great big thing in the sky, and you're still staring at me!"

"There's somethin' on your back, man!" Carter whispered, terrified. He ran off back inside the pub, presumably to down more drinks to forget this night had ever happened. John walked towards the star, determined to find out what it was, and why it had attacked the city.

"Doctor!" A blond woman came running towards him, a huge grin on her face. "Oh my god, it's you!" She hugged him tightly, closing her eyes and savouring the moment. John furrowed his brow. Yes, it was nice to have a pretty lady hug him, but he was also a bit confused. And a bit freaked out.

"Uh, hello, who are you?"

"Doctor?"

"No I'm John Smith. And you?" John offered her his hand.

"It doesn't matter. Why don't you remember me?" The woman looked like she was about to cry.

"I don't think I've ever seen you before in my life. Ever," John said, a sympathetic smile on his face. Although, for some reason, every time he looked at her he felt an odd connection. It was like a strong attraction, almost. Something that he had never felt when he was with Alex. The woman looked up at him and nodded. "Do you know anything about that star thingie?"

"Yes. It'll be stopped right about..." The woman looked down at her watch and counted the seconds, "...now." Both of them looked up in the sky, watching the web-star blow up and smash into tiny smithereens. John gasped quietly, and the woman looked up and him, smiling. "Is this 2008?" She asked, pulling her cuff back over her watch and tucking her hair behind her ears.

"No, it's 24th December, 2006," John replied.

"Ah," The woman took in a breath of fresh air and glanced at John's back. "So, John Smith, right? Where do you live, I mean, what is your job-"

"Why are you looking at my back?"

"I'm not," the woman averted her eyes away from him, her cheeks tinting pink.

"Yes you are! What is it? Has someone out something on my back?" He cried, frantically trying to feel his back. He turned back to the woman, but instead saw an empty street. The woman had gone.

* * *

What do you think? Should I carry on? I hope I haven't nicked too much off the script, I have tried to make it my own!

Anyway, please review, I'm not going to carry on unless I get ten reviews or more!

Hope you liked it,

x


	2. Christmas and Hospitals

Thanks for the reviews and the story alerts that this story has been put on already. I love you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Please read and review!

* * *

John got home that night at midnight. Alex was still up, painting her toenails and screeching down the phone.

"I know, Molly, did you see it? It was hangin' right above our house! I was screamin' my head off! John was out, he was no use to me at all! I could have died!" John dropped his keys on the coffee table as Alex blew him a kiss. "No? Really? Oh well, you know how men can be! Alright, well, Merry Christmas, I'll speak to you sometime later on. Have a good one, mate. Bye!" She trilled, before smiling and putting the phone back onto the receiver. "Did you see that star thing up in the sky? I tell you, I kept thinkin' that I'd had one too many drinks!" John didn't reply. "What's wrong with you? It's Christmas!" She grinned, getting up and hugging him. He still didn't respond. "What's happened now?"

"Carter told me about you and him," John told her coldly. Alex tensed up, and let go of him.

"No, John. You're drunk, let's get you to bed, yeah-"

"I'm not drunk. Carter told me about you and him, and how you had fun together when I was away on the business trip. Do you remember?"

" Don't be silly, of course I don't!"

"Really?!" John stood up, running his fingers through his hair. Alex sighed.

"I know what this is. You're just jealous! I know for a fact that it's _you_ havin' an affair! Liz saw you with a blond woman earlier, just after that weird star thing had blown up. And she was huggin' you! Liz rang me up to warn me! So you can't go off at me when you're doin' the same thing!"

"What has this got to do with Liz? I want you out of this house by tomorrow!" John demanded.

"You can't do that! It's Christmas!" Alex protested.

"I've been wanting to do that for ages. But this has _really_ tipped me over the edge. You slept with my _best friend_, and then you deny it, and then you accuse _me_ of having an affair! Well, I'm sorry, Alex, but I've had enough!" John stormed upstairs, slamming the bedroom door shut behind him. Alex stared up after him, biting her lip.

"I'll just wait down here, until you're calmed down a bit, yeah?" She called up weakly, knowing he wasn't going to reply. She glanced in the mirror. She was 25. She was stylish, she certainly wasn't repulsive and her friends thought she was a catch. She didn't need John. She would be alright on her own! Sooner or later, she would find a man that would actually take days off whenever she wanted him too! She gathered up her nail polish and pushed her phone into her tight jean pocket. She dumped her key to the house on the side cabinet and quietly slipped out.

* * *

John woke up on Christmas morning, feeling heavy hearted and groggy. Again. He walked downstairs slowly, checking that Alex hadn't come back in the night. In the living room, the T.V. was still blaring loudly, and the room still smelt faintly like nail polish. He turned the T.V. down, before padding into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and gulped it down, all in one go. There was a sharp tap at the door. He rubbed his eyes and strolled down the hallway to get it. Outside was the woman he had met yesterday.

"Are you sure you don't remember me? Not even just a bit?" She asked. John suddenly realised he was standing in his boxers and nothing else, so he blushed and covered his crotch. The woman could see how uncomfortable he was, but she just giggled. "I'll be out of your way in a minute. Are you sure you don't remember me? Can't even rack your brains? No?" John shook his head. "Right. Well, Best be off then," She began to walk down the path, before turning back and smiling at him. "Merry Christmas," She winked, before fading away. John shut the door and raised an eyebrow. Obviously that girl knew him, but how? He couldn't remember her at all, but then again, he did have a bit of a hangover. He flopped onto the sofa and stared at the T.V, just as it began to blare out, 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas'. He groaned and flicked the T.V. off. The phone trilled to life, making him jump. He answered it wearily.

"Hello?"

"John! Merry Christmas!" His mum screamed down the phone. He winced and sighed.

"Mum, have you been drinking again? It's only ten thirty!"

"Yeah, but it's Christmas!" Maggie responded. "What are you and Alex doing today? Could you make time to have Christmas dinner with us? Or are you too busy being all loved up together?"

"Actually, Alex moved out yesterday. We had an argument," John told her.

"Oh dear! Are you OK?" Maggie asked, genuinely concerned for her only son.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just-"

"Well then, I say good riddance! I never liked that brat anyway!" Maggie said, unsympathetically. "Your father and I shall be right over, OK?" She hung up hastily as John felt tempted to throw the phone across the room and break it. His parents weren't really the people to spend Christmas with. They were bossy, rude, and always thought that they knew best. And that was just his mum!

* * *

A few months later, John was sat at his desk, swivelling about on his chair. He was watching the news with the rest of his co-workers, and all of them were shocked to see that a hospital had just disappeared from the middle of London.

"It sounds impossible, but the entire hospital has vanished. The Royal Hope no longer exists. It's not been destroyed, there's no wreckage, it's simply gone. Reports from bystanders say that the rain lifted up around the hospital, and then it just vanished into thin air," The reporter said, as the camera panned out to show the empty spot where the hospital had stood. John's eyes widened. He cast his thoughts back to Christmas Eve, when the strange web-star had appeared in the sky. Why were all of these weird things happening? He clicked up the Internet on his computer and typed in, ' Royal Hope Hospital Disappears'. It came up with news reports, photos and conspiracy theory websites. He scanned down, hoping to find out more about what had happened. Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and the whole office shook.

"It's back!" Barry pointed out once everyone had recovered from the almost earthquake. John turned to the telly, where they were interviewing the only survivor, Oliver Morgenstern.

"...were these creatures... like rhinos, talking rhinos, in, in-in black leather... " Oliver trembled, trying to make sense of it all. John glanced outside to see a flash of blond hair running down the alleyway, wearing the same purple jacket as that woman he had encountered at Christmas. He grabbed his jacket and slipped out. He ran after her.

"Hey!" He called, wishing he knew her name. She snapped her head around, and her face softened.

"Oh hey, John, right?" The woman smiled, trying to get her breath back. "I don't suppose you know about the hospital that went up in the sky, do you?"

"To some extent. I was watching it on the news, and then I typed it into the Internet to find out more, and-"

"You looked it up?" The woman looked at him admiringly. "Still the same Doctor," She muttered softly.

"But there was nothing on there. But, I thought you might know. Since you seem to turn up whenever somethings wrong. The web-star, and now this." The woman shrugged. "It's like you know when bad stuff is going to happen. Well, what about tomorrow? Is anything bad going to happen then?"

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

"I don't know yet, it's only April!"

"Yeah, but have you got any plans?" John shook his head. "Just...I think you should get out. Go away with your family, if you want," She suggested, but John laughed.

"With my family? Ha I'd really regret that!" He joked, but the woman's face dropped. "What?"

"Just...get away. Please. I'm asking you," She held his gaze. He nodded. "Right then, that's sorted. Have a nice Christmas!" She began to saunter off.

"Why won't you tell me your name?" He called, but she didn't reply. He sighed, and wandered back to his house, so he could start booking up a Christmas break.

* * *

Please Review!

x


	3. The Titanic and a Bus Trip

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, sadly.

* * *

John stretched out his arms and yawned, waking up his body and his mind. He reached for the T.V. remote and flicked it on, before leaning back onto the nice, comfy, hotel pillows. Maggie awoke in the bed next to him and sighed.

"John Smith, could you keep that racket down? I'm tryin' to sleep!" She moaned, as Jerry looked at his son knowingly.

"Sorry Mum, I just want to see the news."

"Since when have you been an avid watcher of the news? When you were little you couldn't care less about what was happening around you!" Maggie tutted.

"Now, Maggie, let the boy watch what he wants. After all, he's the one who'll be giving us grandchildren, isn't that right, John?" Jerry narrowed his eyes at John, who turned up the volume. He was going to kill that blond woman next time he saw her. Why did she suggest that he had to take them on holiday? His parents began to squabble in the bed, so John tuned out and shuffled to the bathroom.

"Don't get so wound up in grandchildren, Jerry! The closest he's ever got to commitment was Alex, and he dumped her last Christmas! Will you ever find anyone, John?" Maggie cried, exasperated. John did not respond, but shot her a look. "Don't look at me like that either, Johnny!" John cringed at his mother's nickname for him. She hadn't called him that since he left primary school! "It's meant to be bleedin' Christmas, and we're in bed fightin' about our own son!" As his parents patched it up, John scanned his mobile for any messages. There was one from Carter, whom he was still speaking to, even though Alex had just moved in with him. It read: _Merry X-mas, mate! Have one on me! _He typed a reply back quickly, before picking up the remote and watching the rest of the news. There was a knock at the door, and Jerry went up to get it. It was the breakfast cart.

"Grubs up everyone!" He called happily. Maggie grabbed a plate of eggs and toast and shovelled it into her mouth. Jerry raised one bushy eyebrow at her, amused.

"What? You know I get hungry if I haven't drunk alcohol!" She protested, buttering her bread and shoving it hungrily down her throat. John shook his head and turned back to the news.

"...how this is possible, but this footage is live and genuine. The object is falling on Central London. I repeat, this is not a hoax. A replica of the Titanic is falling out of the sky and it's heading for Buckingham Palace," A straight faced presenter reported, as they showed a boat smashing through the sky. John's eyes widened as he gazed upon the huge ship. Maggie clamped a hand to her mouth in disbelief.

"No. That must be...I dunno, a sequel to a film, or somethin', anythin'!" She managed to squeak, as her husband put one arm around her.

"The Royal Air Force has declared an emerg..." The transmission fizzled out, and seconds later, there was a huge bang, loud enough to shake the hotel. Maggie grabbed the remote off John and tried to witch channels.

"It's gone dead. All of them."

"Oh, god rest their souls," Jerry mumbled, a lump in his throat. "We were all supposed to be there. All of our friends, our family. We'd be dead now." John began to tremble as he thought about the lives that had just been lost. His co-workers, Alex, Carter. That strange blond woman whom he had been intrigued by. They were all gone, never to be seen again. "John...there's...there is something on your back..." Jerry muttered to his son, who stared back at him.

* * *

The Smiths were piled onto a coach, taking them to Leeds. Maggie had refused at first, but the housing officer had put her foot down and was adamant that they had to go to Leeds. John took his seat behind his sobbing mum and dad, and he stared out of the window.

"Hi," Came a voice from beside him. He jumped, and tilted his head to find the blond woman sitting on the chair next to him. "Sorry, did I make you jump?"

"No no....I thought you were dead!" He whispered breathlessly, wanting to hug her.

"I don't live in then south of England, luckily. I just had to make sure that you took my advice, and I'm glad you're still alive. Well, I best be off then," She started to get up, but John pulled her back down. "What?"

"The bus is moving. You can't exactly get off," He pointed out.

"Ah," The woman sighed. " Listen, this is goin' to be hard to explain, but believe me, I can get off this bus like _that," _She snapped her fingers. "Well, it was nice to see that you're still alive. And I don't say that often," She smiled. "I'll see you in Leeds." She stood up, grinned again, and sashayed off to the bathroom. John watched her go, the confusion beginning to take over. He got up and followed her.

"What do you mean, 'Ill see you in Leeds?' How did you even know I am going there?" He knocked on the door. He yanked on the door handle to find it was unlocked. He opened the door cautiously, hoping that she wasn't on the loo or anything. But there was no-one there. She had done it again! He had to find out who she was and what she wanted him to do. After all, she only seemed to turn up when there was danger around. He sank back down on his seat and waited for the bus to take him to his final destination.

* * *

3 chapters in two days! Boy, am I keen or what?

Please review!

x


	4. Mothers and Realisations

Thanks for all of the reviews that I have received so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who :)

x

* * *

John watched his mother light up a fag and taking a long, calming drag on it. She leaned against the kitchen counter and let the smoke billow out from her tired, over-used mouth. John coughed and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Mum, put it out. There are children upstairs," He moaned, wafting his hand about. Maggie stabbed the cigarette out forcefully on the bowl next to her and glared at her son.

"I live here to. I should be able to smoke in my own home!" John was about to protest when Rocco, the bouncy, Italian man who stayed in the living room next to them. When the Smiths had arrived in Leeds, they were all assigned to a house. Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones who had been forced into the cramped living area. Not only was there Rocco and his family, there was the Merchandani family, all seven of them. Maggie couldn't take it, and had begun smoking to calm her frayed nerves.

"Hey, John! Hello Maggie. I smell smoke," Rocco sniffed the air, and looked at the bowl that was frothing with smoke. "This is yours?" He asked Maggie, who nodded meekly. "Oh. You like this?"

"Well..." Maggie responded, hesitantly. "It's a terrible habit, I know, but-"

"Don't worry!" Rocco burst out laughing, "I used to smoke too! But I gave up. For the kids, y'know?" He said, in his thick, Italian accent.

"She's going to give up," John assured him, and Rocco slapped him on the back.

"You nice man. I must go now, the wife wants me. You get it, huh?" He winked, before strolling out of the room. Maggie stared after him.

"That man is very odd."

"Yeah, but a little bit of odd never hurt anyone, did it?" John tried to lighten the mood, but Maggie was having none of it. "Come on, Mum. Smile! Dad's out, working, we'll have enough money to buy our own house soon, you'll see."

"Why should I smile?" Maggie said gravely, "Why should any of us smile? What is there to be happy about? The people we love are gone; our home has been blown up. America aren't gonna be much good, are they? Sixty million people have been dissolved into fat. They're not goin' to help us now, when half of their population's dead. Who cares about us? We're just one family, one insignificant little family, one number on a list that contains thousands of other families like us waiting for help. Why should we be the ones who receive any kind of help or attention? Your father is working long shifts for almost nothing, just so we don't go to bed hungry. In the last year, I've watched everything I love turn to dust. So I'm sorry if I can't crack a smile, John. I'm just _tired. _So tired, and sick of everthin' that is happenin'. Because I can't stop it, nobody can. So answer me this, John. Honestly. How can you still be standing there, smiling?" She asked, a tear spilling from her eyelid and down her cheek.

"I know things are going to get better," He muttered quietly.

"And how do you know that?"

"I don't know, Mum, and I don't know _how _things are going to improve. All I do know is that we're not going to stay like this," He held Maggie's hands and looked into her eyes, "I promise you. Everything will be-" He was cut off by the sudden sound of gun shots. The two of them ran outside, to find a solider shooting at an exhaust tank. Rocco was right behind them

"Hey! Firing at the car is not so good! You, you crazy or what?" Rocco exclaimed, as the solider aimed his gun at the exhaust pipe.

"It's this ATMOS thing, it won't stop! It's like gas, it's toxic!" The solider trembled. At the van's exhaust pipe, there was what looked like gas firing out from the tube. Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Well, switch it off then!" She cried. "Honestly, men!" John smirked. Even in the worst of times, his mum could still be exasperated somehow by anyone who wasn't female!

"I have done, it's still going. It's all the cars. Every single ATMOS car, they've gone mad..." The solider did a double take at John, who was staring intently at the car exhaust pipe. "You, Sir, turn around!" He demanded, raising his voice. John turned around slowly, not daring to disobey orders. The solider dropped his gun and lowered his head. "I thought...I saw something...I'm sorry sir.."

"Yes, so you should be!" Maggie scolded him, putting an arm around John. But John was too busy looking at the flashing blue light that came from around the corner. He shuffled away from his mother, ignoring her pleas to come back inside. He poked his head around the corner and smiled when he saw a familiar face.

"Hello."

"Hi."

* * *

John and the woman sat down on a park bench, trying to block out the cold. The woman looked up in the sky and a sad smile made it's way upon her face. John looked at her and felt that strong connection again.

"Who _are_ you?"

"It's the ATMOS devices. They're the things that are makin' the cars make those awful, poisonous fumes. We're lucky it's not so bad here, Britain hasn't got that much petrol. But all over Europe, China, South Africa... they're getting choked by gas," The woman said, avoiding John's question.

"Can anyone stop it?" John asked.

"Yeah, they're trying right now, this little band of fighters, on board the Sontaran ship. Any second now..." She watched the sky become ablaze with bright, devilish fire. John shielded his eyes, before it all went dark again. "That was the Torchwood team. Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, they gave their lives. And Captain Jack Harkness has transported to the Sontaran home world. There's no-one left."

"Why can't you tell me who you are? You've been avoiding it ever since I first met you," John tried to catch her gaze. She fingered with a loose thread on her purple leather jacket, averting her eyes away from him.

"This is all wrong, Doctor. None of this was meant to 'appen, believe me."

"You just called me Doctor," John pointed out.

"No I didn't," The woman replied quickly.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"You did, you said 'This is all wrong, Doctor'!" He told her, mimicking her voice.

"OK, I do not sound like that," She got up from the bench and ran her fingers through her hair. "There was a man. This wonderful man, and he stopped it. The Titanic, the Adipose, the ATMOS, he stopped them all from happening."

"And this is the Doctor man, yes?" John gathered, and the woman nodded slowly. "Yeah, but what have I got to do with him? Nothing!"

"I think you dream about him sometimes. A man, in a brown suit. Tall, thin and quite handsome. But that's just me," The woman added with a smile.

"But...I do dream about that man...but I think...that...that man is me, in my dreams," John told her quietly. "But that's not me! It's just a dream. I was born in London, to Maggie and Jerry Smith. I grew up as an only child, and I passed my GCSE'S and A Levels like every other kid. I didn't grow up on the planet Gallifrey. I don't own a blue box that can travel through time and space. I didn't-"

"You remember all of that?" The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Well...I..uh, ah..." John spluttered. The woman sat back down next to him, stroked his cheek and smiled softly.

"I'll start from the beginning."

* * *

Please review! It won't tke long, promise!

x


	5. It's Captain, Actually

Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. Been very busy with homework and revision and stuff! Damn GCSE'S!

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Like I've never said that before! :)

Please review!

x

* * *

"You are the Doctor. And I don't know how, but you've become human," The woman explained ruefully. John refused to believe it. "I know, it's hard to understand. But I have to help you get back to the real world."

"This _is_ my real world! It always has been!" He shook his head hastily, trying to block out the woman. She cupped his hands gently and stared intently into his eyes.

"We need the Doctor."

"But I'm not him. I'm sorry," He croaked, pulling his hands away from hers. He clasped his fists together angrily. "I think you should stop following me. I don't understand what you want from me! You've got the wrong man!" The woman opened her mouth to protest, but she snapped it shut again, realising that he wasn't going to come around. "Who are you anyway? And how did you know the Doctor?"

"I think you know. At the back of your mind...somewhere," The woman muttered, a small, dim smile lighting up her features. "This may be hard for you to take in but we need the Doctor now. More than ever," She took a deep breath and placed her hands on her chest, "I've been pulled across from a different universe, because every _single_ universe is in danger. And we need him to save us all. We need _you,_ John. You've got to come with me."

"Why? So I can be told even more of this rubbish?" John stood up and looked at her indignantly.

"This isn't rubbish, it's the truth!" The woman insisted.

"OK, and oh, look!" He pointed to the sky and scoured the horizon with his finger, "There's a unicorn! And a flying pig!" He scoffed. The woman watched John walk off, still muttering bad words under his breath.

"Three weeks, yeah?" She called after him, folding her arms tightly. He turned on his heel and made a face.

"I don't think so. I think you should leave me alone," He responded bitterly.

"Right. Well, guess what, that's not gonna happen. Tell me, does your mum still work at that little corner shop down the road?"

"How did you know about that? She only got the job yesterday..." John trailed off, a little worried about this woman and how much she actually knew.

"Three weeks. I'll see you then," The woman gave him one last, lingering look, before fading away right in front of his eyes. He pulled his coat closer and let the warmth sooth him. He skittled off down the path, scuffing his shoes along the ground clumsily.

* * *

Donna draped the necklace around her neck, fingering the cool beads and rolling them around in her fingers delicately. The owner of the stall smiled at her as she reached for the sparkling rings that caught her eye.

"These are gorgeous!" Donna exclaimed, shoving them on her fingers and holding up her hand admiringly.

"Pretty lady want to buy it?" The owner asked. Donna shook her head and patted her pockets.

"No money, sorry. I'm just here to browse," The owner nodded, and moved onto the next customer. Donna, feeling miffed and ignored, she waltzed along the crammed street, taking in all of the sights. She then began to wonder where the Doctor had got to, so she poked her head above the hustle and bustle of the crowd. There was no sign of his brown mesh of hair, no pinstripe suit that she was always nagging him to wash, or his big grin permanently fixed onto his face. Well, not permanently, Donna corrected herself, as she peered over the shoulder of another tourist. "Sorry...could I just..." Donna asked politely, throwing her finger in the direction of the stalls that the tourist was currently standing in front. "Could you move up a bit?" The man turned to face her, and Donna noticed that he was rather attractive.

"I would, but I'm lookin' for someone. Sorry little lady," The man drawled, his American accent coming through his speech strongly. He craned his neck behind Donna, as her mouth formed the expression of suprisee and she glared at him.

"Uh, excuse me, I'm lookin' for someone too, so if you don't mind just shovin' along, then we'd all be happy. Oh, and no one calls me 'Little Lady', got that?" She retorted, as the man was taken aback.

"Well aren't you a firecracker?"

"Are you tryin' to say somethin', sailor boy?"

"Who do you think you are? Comin' up to random people in the street and shoutin' at them?" The man looked at her accusingly, as Donna scoffed.

"I did not shout at you!" Donna protested, as the man raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I only shouted to make a point. You're supposed to be the gentleman, not me!"

"How could I be a gentleman to someone who's being so rude?"

"_I'm _bein' rude? Woah, hold up there cowboy-"

"What's your name?" The man asked suddenly.

"Donna Noble. Yours?"

"Jack Harkness._ Captain_Jack, actually," Jack grinned, showing off his pearly whites. "What's a gal like you hangin' around on the planet Shan Shen?"

"I'm here with a friend. We travel a lot. It's kinda our thing," Donna shrugged, hoping Jack wouldn't think that the Doctor was her partner! She shuddered at the thought. "He took me here for a break. Fat lot of good that's been, I've only gone and lost him!" Donna laughed, as Jack furrowed his brow in realisation.

"Is that...the Doctor? Your friend?"

"Yeah, it is. Why do you know him?" Donna asked, confused. Jack pulled back his sleeve and talked into his watch contraption.

"The Doctor's been located. Planet Shan Shen. Send in Torchwood!" He ordered, before turning back to Donna. "We need the Doctor. Now."

* * *

Oh, now Jack's been thrown into the mix! I love adding Jack into stories, he's great to write! And I decided Donna was feeling a bit neglected so I threw her in too!

Please Review, and make me happy!

x


	6. The Stars Are Goin' Out

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :(

Please review.....Please? Not that I'm desperate bu- oh, what the hell, I'm desperate!

x

* * *

Maggie reached for the pack of cigarettes from the shelf behind her. She handed it over to the customer, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"That'll be four pounds ninety, please," She asked, as the customer fished a fiver out of his pocket and pressed it smoothly on the counter. He smiled at her suggestively, and Maggie picked up on this. "Thank you," She opened the till hastily, averting her eyes and her attention to handing him the shiny, ten pence coin as his change.

"So, what's a woman like you working in a shop like this?" The man asked casually. Maggie tucked a stray hair behind her ear and felt herself blushing red.

"Money. What with everything going on in the world, I have to do my bit for my family," She responded, smoothing down her apron and tilting her head in the direction of the clock. Her break was in ten minutes. She couldn't wait to get out of the stuffy little shop and get some fresh air! Even if it was pitch black. Her husband had sent John along to pick her up everyday from work, just to be sure that she was safe. It was quite touching, really, but it was also a bit patronizing. Her own son had to come and collect her from work! She felt like she was in primary school again.

"You know, there are other ways that you can earn money," The man informed her, leaning against the counter.

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Some people call it lending yourself out to others. But I call it prostitution," The man leered, smirking as Maggie's features dropped. She cleared her throat and pointed to the door dominantly.

"I think you should leave. You've brought your cigarettes, and you've had your little talk, so please leave or I'll have to call the police, alrigh'?" She scowled. The man raised two defensive hands, swiped his fags from the counter and left the shop, mumbling bad words under his breath. He bashed shoulders with John, who had popped in to see his mum. The man glared at John, and stomped off. John raised an eyebrow at his mother and threw his thumb over his shoulder, in the direction of the angry customer. "Don't ask," Maggie replied, flustered.

"Everything alright? Did he cause any trouble?" John asked, concerned. Maggie waved a dismissive hand and rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." John sighed, picking up the paper and beginning to read it. "Oi! You've got to pay for that!" His mother scolded, snatching the paper away from him.

"Fine, I will!" He dipped his hands into his pockets and forked out some coins. Handing them over to his mum, he caught sight of the calendar. He squinted his eyes and looked at the date. It was three weeks after he had last talked to that mysterious woman, and he kept anxiously glancing at the door, waiting for her to walk in.

"Here you are love, take it," Maggie shoved the newspaper into his hands and narrowed her eyes at him. "What's going on with you? You seem...edgy."

"Do I?" John mused, trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"I suppose you have a lot to be edgy about. What with the economic crisis and the whole world falling apart around us," Maggie said solemnly. "And the weather hasn't improved anymore, considering it's nearing summer," She looked outside, to find a cool mist had settled on the ground. "Is life even worth living anymore?"

"Don't say that," John told her forcefully. "Things are going to get better-"

"You keep saying that, John, But I don't think they ever will," Maggie interrupted him, glancing back outside the window and looking up at the stars. "I wish we lived on a star. Safe, and away from this life."

"And choking from the loss of atmosphere," John chuckled, but his mother was still looking up in the sky, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"John......Come and look!" She muttered, as he cocked his head up and looked out of the window. "The stars...they're goin' out...Can you see it? Oh my god....we're all doomed!" Maggie stumbled backwards, clasping her mouth in utter shock and disbelief. John felt a familiar twinge in his heart, like he'd seen it all before. Entire constellations were burning right in front of him, and yet he felt calm, and strangely reassured. He turned around slowly to find the blond woman standing in the shop doorway, smiling sadly.

"Three weeks," She offered him her hand, and he took it, knowing what he had to do. It was up to him to stop the stars from going out.

But how?

* * *

Short chapter today, sorry. But I've been cramming for my Maths GCSE tomorrow, so I didn't really have much time to write this! Wish me luck!

I'll love you if you post a review! Hint Hint.

x


	7. Mickey Smith and a Blue Box

Sorry I haven't updated in ages! I finally got the push when Lady Clark-Weasley of Books sent me a review reply asking if I could upate!

Please read and review, I'll love you for it!

x

* * *

The woman hovered her hand over the door handle and glanced over her shoulder at John. He was tugging on his jacket sleeves nervously and trying not to catch her gaze. She touched his arm.

"You ready?" John sighed, and shrugged. "I know this is hard for you, but I promise, once you've come with me and seen what we're dealin' with, everythin' will be OK. You have to trust me," She told him, a reassuring smile lighting up her features. She grabbed hold of the handle and pulled the door open, offering him a seat. He crouched in and slid along the battered leather seats. He was greeted by a young black man, who was clutching hold of the wheel.

"Nice to meet you, sir. I've heard all about you," He said formally, throwing his hand in John's face.

"You have?" John shook the hand hastily and reached for his seat belt. The man jerked his chin in the direction of the blond woman, who was clambering in the small van.

"We're good friends. She tells me a lot," He explained, "Sometimes I wish she would stop goin' on, and on, and _on_-"

"Mickey!" The woman cut off sharply, glaring at him. Mickey chuckled to himself and started up the engine. "Have you heard from Torchwood?" She asked, shoving her seat belt in place and pushing back her hair.

"We should have word from them in about an hour or so. Why, are you desperate?" Mickey teased, as they swerved around a corner. John held onto his seat carefully. "I'm tellin' you, everythin' is gonna be fine! We've got him here, haven't we? All we need to do is-"

"Mickey, what have I told you about shuttin' up?" The woman interjected harshly. Mickey slumped back into his seat, looking like a young boy whom had just been scolded by his mother. "Anyway, is everythin' set up for John?" John stared blankly ahead, tuning into their conversation only slightly and keeping his eyes on the road. He drifted off into a vague daydream, before catching the woman's last quip, "-And what about Jack?"

"Still off somewhere. We can't get contact from him," Mickey responded as he switched the engine off and hopping out of the car. The woman smiled as she offered him a hand.

"Come on. I promise you, we're just gonna run some tests and find out what's goin' on." He clasped onto her hand and got out of the van, shaking himself down. "Right, before we begin, is there anythin' you want to know?"

"Who are you?" John asked simply. The woman averted her eyes away and slammed the van door shut.

"What sort of things do you need to know about me?"

"What's your name, I suppose. That would be a good one to start with," John chuckled. The woman inhaled deeply

"My name is-"

"John!" Mickey called, interrupting their conversation, "You comin', or what?" John looked at the woman, who was staring intently at the ground. He nodded, and followed Mickey quickly. The woman watched him leave, and trailed after them, her shoes dragging along the floor.

"Ma'am, could I have a word...?" The woman span on her heel to find herself face to face with Captain Magambo. The Captain swiftly raised her hand to her temple and saluted the woman.

"I've told you, don't salute!" The woman muttered, as the Captain dropped her hand hastily and cleared her throat.

"Is John ready?" She asked, smoothing down her uniform and looking over the woman's shoulder.

"I dunno. Mickey's just showing him to the TARDIS, you know, to see if it jogs his memory a bit," the woman replied, as they came to a huge computer, with many wires trailing off around the huge warehouse. The woman waltzed to John, who was gaping up at the ceiling in awe. She grabbed his shoulders and guided him in the direction of the small blue box. He frowned. "Is it awake?" The woman cocked her head around to Captain Magambo, who nodded and smiled faintly.

"Seems to be quiet today. Ticking over. Like it's waiting."

"Do you want to see it?" The woman offered, grinning. "They salvaged it from underneath the Thames. Go on, take a look inside," She pushed him forward slowly as he glanced up at the name.

"Police box? What has this got to do with the stars going out?" John asked, as he gently rested his hand against the wood.

"Just go inside," She repeated, tilting her head to the side as he stepped inside cautiously. She looked over at Mickey who was grinning. It was an odd sight to see the Doctor scared to step into his own ship. It was one that he would definitely remember for a long time.

"No way!" John's voice called, as he jumped back out and ran around the box, trailing his hand along the side. The woman chuckled to herself, watching him.

"What do you think?" She asked, once he had stopped inspecting the box. He blinked at her and sighed.

"Can I have a coffee?"

* * *

John warmed his hands on the piping hot mug of liquid. Mickey came over to him and smiled.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yeah. Bit odd though. Who's is it?" John asked, raising the mug to his lips and sipping on the coffee carefully.

"The Doctor's," Mickey replied.

"Oh, right. So, that's me?" Mickey nodded, throwing a look in the blond woman's direction. She was busy tapping her index fingers onto a huge touchscreen computer. Mickey turned back to John and sighed. "Who is she, Mickey? And why does she want me to be this Doctor man? I'm John Smith, I don't understand what she wants with me!"

"You two used to travel together, in the TARDIS-"

"The what?"

"That blue box thing...the one you couldn't believe you were seeing. That belonged to you," Mickey responded, before taking a deep breath, "You two used to travel together through time and space, lovin' every minute. Lovin' every thrill, every exciting new danger that you got into, even lovin' the aliens that you defeated together. She even loved you, mate, but you got separated at this battle, the battle at-"

"Canary Wharf," John spluttered, his voice a quiet whisper. Mickey stared at him.

"How did you know that? That hasn't even happened in this universe..." He trailed off. "What else do you remember?" Images suddenly flashed up into John's head. A metal man, no, hundreds off them, crawling around the streets of London. A gliding pepper pot. A slap. A young blond girl, her eyes tinged with gold, dividing ships and fleets with her bare hands. A werewolf. A kiss. More metal men. The devil. A tearful goodbye to the girl with the golden sight. A bride. A hospital, a young black woman. Witches, and more pepper pots, and the words 'Vote Saxon'. The Titanic. The bride again. A volcano. A giant buzzing wasp, and a shuttle bus. Screams. A colourful alleyway, choked with stalls. Then John opened his eyes and gasped. "You alright, John?" Mickey asked, clutching his arm for support. John's dazed behaviour clamied the woman's attention and strode over to them.

"What's happenin'?" The woman asked, as John held onto his chest. "John, are you alright? Speak to me! Mickey, what the hell did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do anythin'!" Mickey protested, still holding onto John's arm. The woman called for medical assistance hastily and checked John's pupils. He looked up at the blond girl and memories came flooding back. He felt it build up inside of him, and he remember everything about his life as 'The Doctor'. He remember Donna Noble, the bolshy, feisty redhead who could make him laugh no matter what. Martha Jones, the medical student, who was caring, strong and intelligent. He remembered his old regenerations, and the companions whom he had, a numerous amount of them. Looking back up at this woman, his heart jumped one last time. He then fell and everything went black and there was nothing left to remember.


	8. John? Who's John?

Oh, two updates in one day! That's not like me!

Short one today, I apologise! Please review!

x

* * *

John lay in the hospital bed in the medical bay, encased in a quiet slumber. The woman sat at his bedside and listened to the soothing sound of his heartbeat gently pulsing. She raised her hand to his face and softly stroked his cheek, wishing him to wake up. She felt the tears cascade down her face, each one of them in rhythm with John's heartbeat. God, she had missed him. She needed to speak to the Doctor, but John was too reluctant to see who he really was. Mickey peered around the door and watched her care for John. He leaned against the door frame, and waited for her to notice him.

"How are you holdin' up?" He asked quietly. The woman span her head around and wiped her cheeks hastily. "Hey, come on. You don't need to hide from me. I knew him too, you know. I know how much he meant to you. How much you meant to each other," He padded over to her and sat down in the chair next to her. She turned to him and blinked rapidly.

"What are we going to do? It's not just the Doctor, it's John too. What if he never wakes up?" She burbled, before Mickey pulled her close to him and rocked her slowly.

"Ma'am?" Captain Magambo appeared at the door.

"Oh, Captain, sorry. I was meant to be in you office at ten, right?" The woman jumped up, and tidied her hair. She took one last, meaningful look at John before scuttling out behind the Captain. Mickey rolled his eyes and smiled fondly.

"Women, eh? Even when you're not you, she's still madly in love with you! Lucky devil," Mickey muttered. John groaned and began to shuffle about in his bed. His mouth opened slightly and a golden mist of air flew out. Mickey furrowed his brow. "What the hell is that?" He asked himself, as the mist become nothing again. He leaned in closer to John. "What's happening to you?" John moaned again, and this time, Mickey could just about make out what he was saying.

"Gallifrey..." Mickey rubbed his temple.

"Yeah, and what's that? Some sort of remedy, or, or potion, or...oh, I dunno, a spell? Come on John, mumble louder!" Mickey demanded, without noticing the rhythm of the heartbeat was increasing. It sounded like there were two pulses....

"Sonic..." John muttered.

"I know this one...screwdriver!" Mickey punched his hand in the air with joy as John's eyes fluttered open suddenly. "John! You're awake! Thank god for that-"

"Mickey? What the hell am I doing in a hospital?" John looked around, rubbing his eyes. Mickey raised an eyebrow. "Mickey! Mickey the idiot! I haven't seen you in ages, how are you doing?" John propped himself up onto his elbows and smiled at Mickey.

"John...?"

"John? Who's John? I'm the Doctor, remember? You haven't changed a bit, I see," The Doctor pointed out, ruffling his own hair and scratching his stubble. "When was the last time I had a shave? Blimey, it's like the amazon's grown on my chin! Feel it!" The Doctor offered, poking his chin in Mickey's face. "OK, seriously. What are you doing here? Where's Donna? She isn't shouting at one of the nurses, is she? Oh blimey, we'll be kicked out soon!"

"Doctor, Donna isn't here. And this isn't a proper hospital. This is the medical bay that UNIT uses, it's makeshift," Mickey explained.

"What am I doing at UNIT?" The Doctor asked, frowning.

"-Alright, but I need to check on Mickey first..." Came a voice from outside. The Doctor instantly recognised that voice, but didn't dare to believe it. Mickey watched the look on his face and grinned. "Mickey, could you come out here for a minute? They want you to test something."

"Why don't you come in here?" Mickey said, ushering her in. The woman glanced at him and sighed.

"Mickey, I've got work to do. If we want the stars to stop going out, then we're going to have to look for things to do while John's still unconscious, OK?"

"But why don't you come in and check on John?"

"Nah, I'll never come out if I go back in there," The woman said dismissively. The Doctor sighed and sank back down into his creaky medical bed. He really wanted to see her again. "I'll get one of the nurses to come and check on him, so stop worrying. He's still the Doctor, even though he's human. He'll get through it. Now come and help me with these files."

"Oh for goodness sake, Rose Tyler, just get in here!" Mickey shouted, as Rose narrowed her eyes, dropped the papers she was reading at sashayed into the little room, not knowing what her eyes were about to meet....


	9. Dreams And Unexpected Kisses

I haven't put a disclaimer for a while. So here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. There, I feel much better now! The guilt's been eating me alive!

* * *

Rose awoke with a jolt. She flicked open her eyes and shot up quickly, breathing heavily. She scanned her eyes around the dark surroundings and scrambled around for the light switch. Once the room was lit dimly, Rose rubbed her eyes and tilted her head in direction of the digital clock. It told her that it was three thirty in the morning. She threw her head back down onto the pillow and thought about her dream. She had dreamt that John had become the Doctor again, and she was about to meet up with him for the first time when she awoke suddenly. Deciding to go and check on him, she got up wearily, ran a brush through her hair and shuffled out of the UNIT 'rest and recuperation area'. Captian Magambo was checking through some paperwork by the main computer, so Rose trotted over to her.

"Mornin', Captain," Rose yawned.

"Good Morning, Ma'am. What are you doing up so early? I thought you said you were going to take a nap?"

"Yeah, well, I had a bad dream, and I was up anyway. Is John awake?" Rose craned her neck around the Captain's shoulder and looked into John's room. The Captain shook her head and placed the paperwork on the desk.

"It's not looking good, Ma'am. There's nothing else we can do," She responded, as Rose pulled on her ear, a habit that she'd picked up from the Doctor. "The good news is, we've heard from Jack. He's got Donna and they're heading back to Earth as soon as Gwen arranges the transport of them. Jack's wristwatch teleportation unit burnt out when he arrived at the planet Shan Shen." A smile reached Rose's face as she giggled.

"Donna won't be pleased!" She remarked.

* * *

Donna leaned against the brick wall and glared at Jack.

"You. Are. An. Idiot! You've come all this way, just to locate the Doctor, and it turns out your watch thing has burnt out?"

"Hey, watch it with the idiot!" Jack pouted, as he fiddled with his chunky watch. "And it's a vortex manipulator, actually. Not 'my watch thing'."

"I don't care what it is. The point is is that you didn't bring any spare batteries for it, and I'd call that pretty idiotic behavior, wouldn't you?" Donna spat, folding her arms and pushing them against her ample chest. Jack rolled his eyes. "And don't be givin' me any of that attitude! You're the one who has got us stuck here!" As Donna continued to land the blame on him, Jack desperately tried to think of ways to shut her up. So he did what he did best. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a gobsmakingly passionate kiss. Once they had broken apart, Donna touched her lips and gaped at him. Jack grinned triumphantly. That had shut her up!

"If I can just modify the balance on the left wing, then I should be able to...." Jack stuck his tongue out in concentration as he twiddled with the dials and knobs on his watch. Donna's fingers still hadn't parted with her lips, which tasted of Jack's mouth. Jack cocked his head round at her and frowned. "Everythin' alright, Donna? Cat got your tongue?"

"Not a cat. Just an idiotic American man who calls himself a captain!" Donna retorted, dropping her hand from her face.

"I am a captain!" Jack protested.

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of Sheba!" Donna arched an eyebrow, "What kind of captain forgets to charge up his only way of gettin' home?"

"Yeah well, what about you? You have to come with me too!" Jack told her indignantly.

"I don't think so, mate," Donna scoffed, flicking back her flaming red hair from out of her face, "I'm gonna wait for the Doctor." Jack looked at her hard and tilted his head to the side. "What? Don't stare at me like that!"

"Do you...like the Doctor like that?" Jack muttered, as Donna shook her head hastily.

"I prefer a man with some muscle on him," She replied, noticing that Jack was well built. She averted her eyes away from his body quickly and felt her cheeks tinge pink. _No, Donna_, she told herself, _this is not the time to start flirting with him! _"Well, I like a guy who's modest about himself. And doesn't lie and tell someone that he's a captain." Jack sighed heavily and buried his hands in his face. How had be been bundled off to get this woman? She was like the devil's evil twin! Mind you, she was quite pretty, and he liked a woman with some curves....He clicked his tongue and got back to his work, grinning to himself.

* * *

Quite a short chapter, I'm 'fraid. Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed, or put this story on story alert. Hope you're enjoying it so far!

x


	10. The End

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who :D

The Doctor gasped, as his thoughts stumbled back into reality. He reeled backwards, and fell off the chair. The fortune teller cowered, crouching down behind a flap in the tent.

"Who are you?" She scurried out, as the Doctor picked himself up. Donna poked her head around the tent and sighed.

"There you are! I've been lookin' all over for-" She was cut off as the Doctor suddenly jumped up and enveloped her into a bone crushing hug. "What's happened? What's goin' on?" Donna asked, as the Doctor grinned,"And what the hell is that on the floor?" She threw her finger in the direction of a huge, black, withering beetle. The Doctor picked it up and plonked it onto the table.

"I dunno. Let's find out, shall we?"

* * *

John hadn't woken up. Somehow, Rose calculated, the Doctor's time lord brain couldn't keep up with being a human. In the end, the beetle on his back couldn't withstand his 'alienness', and it had given up. It's plan had failed. Although at first it was a shock to realise that John didn't exist anymore, she was overjoyed to know that the Doctor was back with Donna. The world needed him more than ever, and soon enough he'd remember her and everything she'd said. As she touched John's stone cold, silent cheek, she knew that soon enough, this reality would be sealing its self up, and the whole world would no longer exist.

"He's not really dead, you know; he's out there, living his life," Mickey's voice floated through to Rose.

"He never even knew who I was," She responded. Mickey lent his body against the wooden door frame and slid his hand into his jacket pocket.

"We've gotta go. This reality's sealin' itself off. In a few minutes, none of these people will exist."

"Case closed," Rose remarked, as Mickey handed her a medium sized flat yellow disk. "Do you think he'll remember though? The Doctor, I mean?" Mickey shrugged, as Rose took one last look at him. "Look at him. He's human! One heart, one body, no regenerations; nothing. Can we take him with us?"

"No, Rose. He's dead," Mickey snorted, before wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"I suppose you're right. Let's go, Mickey boy," She lingered once they approached the door and took one look at John. He was still handsome, even with pale skin and snowy lips. Her hand hovered over the light switch, having second thoughts. Mickey ushered her over, so she glanced at him once more and pressed the switch. The room was filled with darkness as John, or the rest of that specific universe, were no more.

* * *

The Doctor and Donna were sat down in the fortune tellers tent, as the Doctor poked and prodded at the now still beetle.

"What do you think happened?" Donna asked, wrapping her coat closer to her body. The Doctor raised his shoulders in a shrug.

"Can't remember. It's slipping away. You know, like when you try and think of a dream and it just sort of goes? I don't think my ending was good, anyhow," He joked, as he dropped the prodding stick onto the table. "What did you do?"

"I met someone."

"What? Donna, you shady lady!" The Doctor grinned. "Who is the lucky man then?" Donna just looked down at her jeans, which she suddenly found extremely interesting. "Donna? Who is it? Oh god, it's not some alien, is it?"

"You can talk," A voice scoffed. The Doctor turned his head around slowly as he came face to face with Jack Harkness. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Jack? What are you...what?" The Doctor stuttered.

"Anyone special you remember from that parallel world?" Jack asked, pulling up a seat and slumping down next to Donna. The Doctor looked up as he tried to recall his time on the different universe.

"I had a girlfriend; Alex. But she was nothing special. Turns out she was cheating on me anyway!" The Doctor replied, curling his lip.

"Anyone else?"

"No. No-one that I remember particularly well-" The Doctor widened his eyes as the memories flooded back to him. "Oh god. That's impossible," He whispered. Donna grabbed his hands and looked concerned. "She...and Mickey...." He jumped up and flew out of the tent. Jack offered Donna a hand as she got up.

"You ready for this?" He asked, as Donna pulled her coat on anxiously.

"Oh yeah!" She grinned, as they ran out hand in hand. Ready for adventure.

* * *

Last chapter, sorry! I have two new ideas that I'm desperate to upload, so I really want to finish the other stories.

Please review!


End file.
